Бесконечная война
by Kisassi
Summary: Прошлые жизни Джона Шеппарда


Десять тысяч лет назад он родился впервые, в городе беглецов, покинувших свой прежний дом, которому позволили прийти в запустенье. Не по их вине, но из-за них. Они побежали, спасаясь от эпидемии охватившей галактику и увозя с собой еще здоровые образцы.

А другие из их народа, более смелые или гордые – остались. Чтоб погибнуть. Чтоб спасти чужую жизнь. Чтоб вознестись.

Среди тех, кто остался, была женщина. Они ни была молодой, они ни была прекрасной, но она была выдающимся ученым, верящим в себя и верящим в жизнь.

Ей удалось свести на нет действия эпидемии, но она погибла сама. И ее лицо стояло перед его глазами в ту первую жизнь.

Беглецы называли эту женщину героиней, а строгие ее черты, смягченные заботливой улыбкой и морщинками вокруг глаз, давали надежду всем мальчикам и девочкам, желавшим стать когда-то великими.

Эти мальчики и девочки, в погоне за расселением вида, создали гибрид. Это была не их вина, но это случилось из-за них. Невнимательно изучили планету, не обратили внимание на насекомых и то, как шел их эволюционный процесс: через поглощение других видов. А потом не наблюдали достаточно долго, чтоб успеть остановить изменения.

В свою первую жизнь – он заметил тревожные сигналы и пытался сообщить о них, но его проигнорировали. Его народ был слишком горд для этого.

Во вторую свою жизнь он снова родился в том же городе. Он рос в мире и радости, не подозревая, что война уже начата. А став старше – пытался прекратить ее. Он помогал сделать искусственных существ, что принесли бы победу… Но смерть настигла его вновь и работу не довели до конца, испугавшись цены, которую, вероятнее всего, придется заплатить за победу.

Третья жизнь принесла его на планету из заселенных когда-то беглецами. Мирные фермеры с одной стороны и смелые воины с другой – они были подобны своему миру, что был наполовину покрыт степями, а наполовину – непроходимыми горами. Он воевал с рейфами, чудовищами, пришедшими через Врата и спустившимися с неба. Созданными когда-то его братьями в первой жизни. Воевал смело, но погиб.

Это случилось в мире, который много позже назовут «Сатедой».

Четвертая жизнь началась в темноте подземных тоннелей, где прятался народ, к которому он в этот раз принадлежал. Они боялись рейфов и скрывались от них под землей, зная, что война не принесет им спасения, а лишь боль и потери.

Играя с сестрами и братья, он, как и другие дети, часто смотрел в небо, откуда могла прийти смерть. А став старше, он сказал, что единственный способ выжить – развиваться. Пусть, закопавшись под землю, и спрятав свое истинное лицо… Но только так будет надежда на безопасное небо для их детей. Он не увидел результата в той жизни, ведь погиб через год: рейфы спустились с небес и забрали его.

Пятая его жизнь вновь привела к беглецам, но другим. Это был народ, покинувший уютную колыбель родного мира и пустившийся в бесконечное странствие среди звезд.

Вместо свежей травы под его ногами был стальной пол и вместо пения птиц он слушал гудение двигателей. Страх отравлял эту жизнь, как горечь в питье, которая остается на языке даже спустя много часов. Погибель пришла с ульем рейфов, захотевшим уничтожить кочевников раз и навсегда.

Шестая жизнь снова была на цветущей планете, где ручьи бежали с холмов и сливались в полноводную реку. Он плавал с друзьями и ловил рыбу с самого детства. А потом пришли рейфы, но не убили его, а сделали что-то пугающее. Ему и нескольким другим подросткам удалось сбежать из кошмара, воплотившегося в странных зданиях рейфов. Но это поменяло все в его тогдашней жизни. Сделало его другим, сделало его монстром.

Родные боялись его и называли чудовищем, а староста изгнал его из селения. А после, и с планеты.

Он скитался среди миров, пока не нашел народ, принявший его.

Из всех чувств, что были подарены ему злым роком, чувство приближения рейфов было особо сильным. Это и делало его нужным племени.

Жизнь за жизнью он проживал среди цветущих полей или тенистых дубрав, спускался с гор или нырял к рифам, варил сидр или открывал ядерный синтез… В череде странствий его духа все заканчивалось одинаково: смертью от рук рейфов.

Тысячи лет в спаянной цепи, словно один миг. Миг после взрыва, когда ничего нельзя повернуть вспять.

Свою новую жизнь он начал далеко от тех миров и планет. В другой галактике, когда покинутой беглецами. Может, он желал отвлечься от бесконечной войны, устав проигрывать раз за разом, а, может, нашел другой путь, чтоб попытаться исправить ошибки.

В один день, он, с другим именем, другим телом и лицом, снова вошел под своды города, где начал свою первую жизнь.

Джон Шеппард открыл глаза, резко вскочил с подушек и сбил подсвечник.

— Что случилось? – спросила Тейла обеспокоенно.

Шеппард посмотрел на нее и атозианке стало жутко. Она была не уверена в том, что видела, но сомневалась в том, хочется ли ей это повторить и изучить. А потом все стало, как обычно и Джон, зевнув, сказал:

— Вот потому я не люблю медитации. Вечно какая-то чушь видится.


End file.
